


now among the roses and the stars

by halfmoonsevenstars



Series: Hey, English (or: Cartinelli as prompted by Tumblr) [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonsevenstars/pseuds/halfmoonsevenstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr user guinevak prompted: "cartinelli huddling for warmth :3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	now among the roses and the stars

Peggy’s just finishing up putting the final length of her hair into curlers to set overnight when there’s a knock on her door. She pulls her dressing gown back on, tying it hastily and shivering a bit as she calls out, “Just a moment, please!”

"It’s only me," Angie yells back through the door, and _that’s_ certainly a relief.

When Peggy pulls it open, Angie’s in her frilly pink nightgown and matching chenille bathrobe, though the sight is offset by the pair of lumpy, hand-knitted, grey-green socks she’s got hiked up almost to her bare knees.

"A bit chilly, I take it?" Peggy can’t help but smile at the sight.

"I’m _freezing_. You aren’t cold? Your room isn’t any better than mine!”

"I hadn’t really noticed, but then, I spent several years in boarding schools even draftier than this hotel."

"Something’s wrong in the boiler room," Angie explains. "I went downstairs to complain and Mrs. Fry said they can’t get anyone out to look at it ‘til the morning. I thought maybe we could bunk together, conserve warmth and all that? If you don’t have any _urgent business_ with Ma Bell.” She shoots Peggy a sly smile at that.

"Oh, no. I was planning on a quiet night in," Peggy says, already closing the door behind them and locking it. "No schnapps tonight?"

"Liquor store was already closed by the time I got off work." Angie slides her arms around Peggy’s waist, standing on her tiptoes for a kiss. "Don’t you worry, English. I think we can manage to keep it interesting."

"Now _that,_ I’m going to hold you to,” Peggy answers, and tugs her toward the bed. “Let’s get cozy, shall we?”


End file.
